


CUT (français)

by tinkchan



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:38:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkchan/pseuds/tinkchan





	CUT (français)

Je suis un miraculé.  
C'est souvent ce qui me vient quand on me demande qui je suis. Longtemps malade, depuis mon enfance, les médecins ont sauvés ma peau alors qu'on y croyait plus. Ni moi, ni mes parents. Je m'étais tellement attendu à ne pas passer l'âge adulte que j'ai l'impression d'avoir traversé le miroir...  
Depuis que je suis en âge de comprendre ce qu'on me dit j'ai toujours entendu que je devais profiter du temps de vie qui m'était imparti, sans penser au delà d'une échéance de quelques années, voire quelques mois dans les pires moments de ma maladie. Quand je me suis retrouvé à la sortie de l’hôpital, mon bagage à la main, ma mère et mon père à mes côtés, j'ai eu une grande bouffée d'angoisse.   
J'avais 15 ans et jamais je n'avais réfléchi à mon avenir.  
J'allais devoir étudier, chercher un travail, trouver une vie...bordel, je n'étais pas du tout préparé à ça!  
Alors j'ai eu quelques années d'errance, j'ai été diplômé du lycée et je n'ai pas voulu aller à l'université. Je n'ai jamais réussi à me fixer d'objectif à long terme, je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu me projeter à si lointaine échéance.  
J'ai travaillé dans un convini, dans une arcade de jeu, j'ai été livreur et j'ai travaillé dans un restaurant familial entre autre chose, et puis alors que je venais d'avoir 25 ans, je l'ai rencontré.  
Ce jour-là, j'étais serveur pour un traiteur chez lequel travaillait Masaki mon seul ami. Je l'avais rencontré au lycée et on ne s'était jamais séparé par la suite. Il était gentil et chaleureux, ne cherchait pas à juger ma façon dilettante de vivre, contrairement à beaucoup de mes connaissances, et ça me suffisait. J'avais un ami sincère, c'était bien mieux que ce que beaucoup de gens pouvaient prétendre.  
Il travaillait pour un restaurant chic comme sommelier et avait un extra à faire dans une grande galerie d'art. A la dernière minute l'un des serveurs l'avait planté et il savait que j'accepterais sans rechigner de le dépanner. Je bossais dans le convini de mon quartier à cette époque-là, alors je n'étais pas contre un peu d'argent supplémentaire.  
Quand je suis arrivé, la soirée était déjà sur le point de commencer et les premiers invités arrivaient. J'ai enfilé mon tuxedo à la hâte et Masaki m'a posé un plateau dans les mains pour que je passe entre les invités. Toute la haute société de Tokyo était réunie dans cette galerie. J'y ai vu des célébrités du monde du spectacle, et beaucoup de personnes qui respiraient l'argent à plein nez...qui manifestement n'avaient jamais appris la politesse.  
J'ai jeté un œil vaguement amusé aux tableaux qui étaient accrochés au mur devant lesquels ils semblaient tous s'extasier et qui aurait bien pu être pendu à l'envers sans qu'on s'en rende seulement compte.   
Dans un coin tranquille, je me suis arrêté un moment pour glousser à mon aise en en voyant un particulièrement risible. J'ai porté la dernière coupe du plateau à mes lèvres quand j'ai senti soudain une présence silencieuse à mes côtés.  
"Oh, excusez-moi!"j'ai dis en remettant la coupe sur le plateau mais il n'a pas réagi, regardant simplement la toile. Il n'était pas habillé comme tous les autres, il portait une veste de cuir et un jean sur des bottes de motard. Il ne me regardait pas et buvait tranquillement son verre. 

"Ca ne vous plait pas?"a-t-il lancé d'une voix chantante.  
"Je ne peux pas vraiment juger..."j'ai tenté de m'en sortir comme je le pouvais, et si c'était lui le peintre?  
"Bien sûr que si, tout le monde sait ce qui lui plaît, non? On peut tous avoir un avis sur l'art...  
-Alors, si je peux parler franchement. Non pas vraiment, enfin, je comprends pas. Pourquoi cette femme a autant de nez et d'yeux sans parler de ....tout le reste, ces couleurs un peu criardes, enfin je veux dire comment on peut avoir envie d'accrocher ça dans son salon?"

Il s'est mis à rire et je l'ai trouvé charmant. Non pas que je sois spécialement attiré par les hommes, mais il dégageait une aura...spéciale. Je n'avais jamais ressenti cette sensation auparavant.

"Pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas d'avis vous avez bien des choses à dire.  
-Excusez-moi.  
-Non, ça fait du bien d'entendre l'opinion d'une personne qui n'hésite pas à dire ce qu'il pense. Mais...moi je l'aime bien d'une certaine façon."

Il m'a regardé avec un sourire en coin et j'ai opiné, chacun a le droit d'avoir ses opinions, non...

"Je ne suis pas sûr non plus de comprendre ce que le peintre a voulu raconter, mais j'aurais tendance à penser qu'il a rencontré quelqu'un...  
-Vous voyez ça en regardant ce tableau?  
-Oui! Ca vous est déjà arrivé de croiser dans la rue une femme qui vous plaît? Vous la voyez venir vers vous, elle vous sourit peut-être en remarquant votre regard, elle vous dépasse, vous sentez son parfum et puis vous vous arrêtez. Et en vous retournant, vous voyez son dos, ses mollets, peut-être sa jupe qui vole...  
-Oh..."je regardais à nouveau la toile avec un œil nouveau. Il avait raison, elle était là cette femme, de face, de profil, de dos..."Comme si elle était en 3D..."ça m'avait échappé et je me trouvais bien idiot tout d'un coup. Mais ça n'a pas semblé le choquer, au contraire il a souri un peu plus.

"Comme si elle était en 3D! C'est ça...enfin, je ne suis pas un spécialiste, ce n'est qu'un avis personnel.  
-Ca semble se tenir pourtant.  
-Je ne me suis pas présenté. Ohno Satoshi.  
-Sakurai Sho. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu. Rassurez-moi ce n'est pas vous le peintre?  
-Non, ne vous en faites pas, même si ma vie était en jeu, je serais incapable de peindre.   
-Sho qu'est-ce que tu fais??"

C'était Masaki qui s'inquiétait de ne pas me voir. A vrai dire, j'avais complètement oublié que je travaillais ce soir, je m'étais laissé distraire sans remords.

"Je...je discutais avec..."je me retournais pour constater qu'il avait disparu comme il était arrivé. C'était peut-être juste un effet de mon imagination...  
Je suis retourné travailler et je l'ai cherché au milieu de la foule. Je l'ai aperçu au loin discuter avec une jolie femme puis il s'est évaporé.  
J'aurais pas dit que j'étais déçu, c'est un bien grand mot, mais il m'avait intrigué, clairement et je me demandais quel genre d'homme ça pouvait être. Riche certainement puisqu'il se trouvait ici, même s'il ne portait pas de costume de grand couturier comme tous les autres.  
On est rentré tard cette nuit-là chez Masaki et je me suis endormi comme une masse après avoir avalé mes habituels comprimés...  
Je l'ai revu quelques semaines plus tard au milieu de la nuit, j'étais en train de m'assoupir sur un manga derrière le comptoir de mon convini et il est apparu comme par magie.  
J'ai dû sourire de façon incrédule parce qu'il est venu droit sur moi.

"Bonsoir.  
-Oh, heu...bonsoir.  
-Vous vous souvenez de moi?  
-La galerie d'art. Bien sûr. Ohno-san?"J'aurais pu mentir et faire semblant de l'avoir oublié mais à quoi bon...lui, il savait qui j'étais de toute évidence.  
"Vous avez une bonne mémoire."Il regarda autour de lui. Aujourd'hui il était habillé de façon classique, un costume sombre et un manteau long noir et des gants de cuir, ça tranchait sérieusement avec mon tablier de travail sur lequel était dessiné un lapin qui disait "Le client est Roi". "Ca fait longtemps que vous travaillez ici?  
-C'est un de mes nombreux petits boulots.   
-Vous ne trouvez pas de travail?  
-Je n'en cherche pas vraiment" Ca a eu l'air de l'amuser. "Vous vouliez quelque chose?  
-Pardon?  
-Ici. Vous aviez besoin de quelque chose?"je sortais de derrière mon comptoir prêt à le guider dans le magasin.   
"Vous avez des magasines d'art?  
-Je ne pense pas. Ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de chose qu'achètent les gens du quartier, mais je vais vérifier."

Je me dirigeais vers le coin des magasines et il m'a suivi sans prendre la peine de parler davantage. De toute évidence, il n'était pas là pour ça, alors que voulait-il vraiment?  
J'ai jeté un regard rapide aux piles de journaux sachant pertinemment que je n'y trouverais rien. C'était moi qui les rangeais je savais ce qu'il y avait.

"Non, je suis désolé~..."

Quand je me suis relevé brusquement il était tout près de moi, beaucoup trop près pour ne pas m'embarrasser.

"Ce n'est pas grave.   
-Mais peut-être que si vous me laissiez vos coordonnées je pourrais en commander et vous prévenir lorsqu'ils arriveront." Je me rendais compte de ma propre bêtise. Il pouvait se rendre dans n'importe quelle librairie de Tokyo et il trouverait tout ce qu'il voudrait, c'était juste une tentative desespérée de créer un lien avec ce fascinant étranger.  
"Tenez." A-t-il simplement répondu en me tendant une carte blanche ne portant que son nom, son prénom et un numéro de portable.  
Ca m'a fait ricaner bêtement. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il acceptait.

"Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire?  
-Cette carte blanche. Les gens adorent mettre un tas de renseignement comme leur métier ou l'endroit où ils travaillent, la votre est particulièrement...neutre."

On ne pouvait rien apprendre de lui avec ce bout de carton. Ca me frustrait un peu...Il a juste souri et a quitté le convini.  
Quelques minutes après j'ai attrapé mon portable et j'ai composé son numéro. J'aurais pu utiliser celui du convini mais je ne l'ai pas fait.  
Il a décroché à la première sonnerie et j'ai juste entendu sa respiration.

"C'est moi...heu...Sakurai Sho. Je viens de me rendre compte que vous ne m'aviez pas donné de nom. Pour votre magasine."

J'aurais pu jurer qu'il avait souri au bout du fil. Au bout de longues secondes il a répondu.

"C'est important?  
-Heu, non, non, pas vraiment." heureusement qu'il n'était pas face à moi, il m'aurait vu rougir.

J'ai juste raccroché. Qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de faire?  
Cette nuit quand je suis rentré chez moi, Masaki était là en train de jouer sur ma console de jeu vidéo. Je me suis assis à côté de lui après avoir été nous chercher des bières et j'ai pris une manette sans discuter. Je ne lui ai pas parlé d'Ohno cette fois-là non plus. Pourtant je n'avais que lui à l'esprit.   
Je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles pendant plusieurs semaines à nouveau. Je ne l'avais vu que deux fois, pas de quoi appeler ça une relation mais j'avais senti comme un lien entre nous. Pourquoi il ne revenait pas? J'aurais pu l’appeler c'est vrai, en prétendant avoir reçu son magasine d'art mais quelque chose me retenait, même si je ne savais pas dire quoi.   
Et un soir que j'étais à nouveau seul au convini, j'ai craqué, je l'ai appelé.  
Comment on pouvait être si nerveux au téléphone? Comme la première fois il a décroché tout de suite, me surprenant.

"C'est moi, Sakurai. Heu...l'employé du convini. Vous m'aviez demandé de vous prévenir lorsque votre magasine serait arrivé.  
-C'est vrai?  
-Je me suis peut-être trompé, excusez-moi."

J'ai voulu couper l'appel quand j'ai entendu sa voix lointaine. J'ai remis l'appareil à mon oreille.

"Pardon?  
-Vous pouvez me l'amener? Je suis au travail.  
-Je...c'est que...je n'ai pas fini et je ne sais pas où vous travaillez.  
-Je serai là toute la nuit, venez en sortant."

J'ai lentement raccroché et quelques secondes après j'ai reçu un SMS avec son adresse.  
Sans savoir pour quelle raison j'acceptais ça, je me suis retrouvé au milieu de la nuit dans le quartier d'affaire de Tokyo totalement désert. Je suis entré dans le building le plus imposant et un vigile à l'entrée m'a laissé passer comme si ma présence à cette heure-ci ici était toute naturelle.  
J'ai pris l'ascenseur et je suis arrivé à un étage quasiment vide et plongé dans le noir.  
Les baies vitrées immenses donnaient sur la Tokyo Tower qui brillait sur la ville endormie. Au fond un immense bureau sur lequel était posé plusieurs ordinateurs et derrière, en m'avançant j'ai pu voir qu'il était là, des lunettes posées sur le nez, un air concentré au visage que je ne lui avais pas encore vu.

« Bonsoir. »ai-je lancé timidement en serrant nerveusement mon magasine contre moi.

Il a levé les yeux vers moi et il m'a souri de son doux sourire énigmatique.

« Bonsoir. Venez je vous en prie. Excusez-moi de vous avoir fait venir ici, mais j'avais encore beaucoup de travail et...je voulais voir ce magasine le plus tôt possible. »

J'ai rougi et j'ai baissé la tête nerveusement.  
Mais il s'est levé et s'est approché de moi. Je lui ai tendu mon colis et il l'a pris sans même le regarder. Il avait les yeux rivés sur moi et j'ai senti mon cœur battre la chamade.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé plus tôt?  
-Je...je ne savais pas comment... »Qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu ajouter sans passer pour un idiot ou quelqu'un de présomptueux ?   
« Tu aurais dû... » Il a posé sa main sur ma joue pour me forcer à le regarder dans les yeux, ou était-ce simplement une caresse ?  
Quand il a mis ses lèvres sur les miennes, mes doutes se sont envolés. Lui aussi avait senti cette attirance alors...ce n'était pas qu'un effet de mon imagination délirante.  
Je n'avais jamais embrassé d'homme de ma vie, je ne m'étais même pas posé la question de savoir si j'en avais envie, mais avec lui ça m'avait semblé être une évidence. Il ne m'avait pas demandé mon avis mais de toute façon je ne lui aurais pas refusé, depuis la première fois que je l'avais vu, j'en avais une envie folle.  
Il a placé sa main dans mon dos et m'a collé contre lui, gémissant dans ma bouche, sa langue fourrageant la mienne.  
Quand il m'a lâché il a glissé sa bouche contre mon oreille.

« Viens chez moi demain. »

Je n'ai rien dit mais il est retourné s'asseoir sans plus me prêter d'attention et j'avais les jambes qui tremblaient, la sensation que le monde tournait autour de moi.  
Comme un automate j'ai retraversé la pièce, repris l'ascenseur et le chemin de mon appartement. Je n'ai pas dormi cette nuit-là, attendant un SMS qui ne venait pas.  
Je n'ai pas été travailler non plus, obsédé par ce qui m'était arrivé.  
Est-ce que je devais le rappeler, s'il ne le faisait pas ? Est-ce que je devais accepter d'aller chez lui ?  
En fin d'après-midi, j'ai pris ma veste et j'ai filé chez Masaki pour tromper mon attente. Il ne m'a pas posé de question même si de toute évidence je n'arrivais pas à masquer quoi que ce soit.  
On a discuté de tout et de rien, du travail, surtout du sien parce que le mien n'avait pas d’intérêt. Quand mon téléphone s'est mis à vibrer, j'ai senti un frisson d'angoisse et de plaisir mêlé. Et si ça n'était pas lui ?  
J'ai ouvert le clapet et j'ai vu une adresse s'afficher.  
C'était un quartier résidentiel huppé du centre ville dans lequel je n'avais jamais été. Il n'y avait pas d'horaire sur le SMS mais je n'ai pas pu attendre. Si j'avais eu un doute quant à l'attitude que j'aurais, il a été balayé en une seconde.  
Masaki m'a attrapé alors que je me levais sans explication.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Sho ?  
-Rien.  
-Tu me le dirais hein, si t'avais un soucis ?  
-Tu sais bien que oui. »

Mais je savais bien que non. Je ne me reconnaissais plus et j'aurais été incapable de lui expliquer ce qui m'arrivait, puisque je ne le comprenais pas moi même.  
J'ai pris le métro et j'ai traversé Tokyo sans desserrer la mâchoire ni répondre aux appels de Masaki qui devait s'inquiéter pour moi.  
Il habitait au dernier étage d'un immeuble de très haut standing qui possédait l'une de ses terrasses qu'on ne voyait que dans les magasines de déco.  
Je me suis demandé ce que je fichais là...qu'est-ce qu'il attendait de moi ? Cette question tournait en boucle dans ma tête de façon obsessionnelle.

« Tu as mangé ? »m'a-t-il simplement demandé comme si je rentrais chez moi après une journée de travail.  
J'ai hoché la tête nerveusement. J'avais l'estomac bien trop serré pour avaler quoi que ce soit aujourd'hui.

« Alors viens t'asseoir je t'ai préparé un dîner. »

Je me suis assis au grand comptoir de marbre de la cuisine et il s'est assis près de moi pour me regarder manger.

« Vous...tu ne manges pas ? »j'ai demandé timidement. Il a hoché la tête et a continué a me fixer sans arrêter de sourire, comme s'il n'existait que moi au monde.   
« C'est bon ?  
-C'est délicieux, c'est ce que je préfère, le kareraisu... »

Il m'a souri encore comme s'il le savait, c'était vraiment...perturbant.  
J'ai fini mon repas sans en laisser une miette et puis il m'a pris la main pour me conduire dans le salon. Il m'a fait asseoir dans le canapé et j'ai eu la surprise de voir accroché au mur la peinture devant laquelle on s'était rencontré.   
Je me suis levé pour l'observer à nouveau.

« J'y suis retourné. »j'ai soufflé.  
« Où ?  
-A la galerie, je voulais la voir.  
-Tu peux la regarder autant que tu le veux maintenant. »a t-il soufflé tout près de mon oreille alors qu'il passait ses bras autour de ma taille et posait son menton sur mon épaule.  
Pourquoi j'étais aussi bien avec lui et en même temps si déstabilisé ? Mon cœur bondissait fort dans ma poitrine comme s'il avait voulu aller vers lui. 

« Comment il s'appelle ?  
-La rencontre. »

J'ai souri.

« Alors tu le savais quand tu m'as raconté ce tableau ?  
-Plus ou moins. »

Je ne lui ai pas demandé combien il avait pu lui coûter, mais j'imagine que ça devait être une somme colossale.   
Il a embrassé la base de ma nuque avec tendresse mais ça a suffit à m'arracher un gémissement de plaisir. Il m'a ramené au canapé gigantesque et s'est assis sur moi à cheval, passant son pull par dessus sa tête et l'envoyant au sol sans ménagement. Il était magnifique, fin et délié comme un danseur. Il m'a laissé le regarder un moment, me laissant le temps d'avaler la boule qui s'était formée dans ma gorge et je n'ai pas résisté à l'envie de passer le dos de ma main sur son ventre musclé. Son épiderme s'est dressé sous mes doigts et il a collé son entrejambe à mon bas-ventre, me faisant sentir à quel point il avait envie de moi. Je devais être écarlate et mon souffle se faisait de plus en plus court. Pourtant sans pitié il a pris ma bouche, et a passé ses mains sous mon T-shirt. Il avait des mains qui me fascinaient. Elles n'étaient pas féminines loin de là mais elles étaient d'une élégance que je n'avais vu chez personne d'autre. Je baissais le regard et j'ai vu ses doigts qui caressaient ma peau nue.   
J'ai fermé les yeux en me hissant jusqu'à sa bouche quémandant un contact qui me manquait déjà. Ca ne me suffisait pas. J'ai débouclé sa ceinture et dézippé son pantalon, caressant son membre à travers le tissu noir de son boxer. Je n'avais jamais fait ça mais je n'ai pas réfléchi, j'ai profité de ce qui m'était offert comme je l'avais toujours fait dans ma vie. Il ne serait sûrement pas là demain ni après-demain et disparaîtrait comme il était apparu, je ne pouvais que m'abandonner à lui cette nuit.   
Il a passé les doigts entre les boutons de mon jean et a souri en me sentant si dur pour lui. Moi j'aurais été incapable de sourire en cet instant. J'en aurais presque pleuré tellement il me remuait. Ce n'est que quand il a essayé de retirer mon T-shirt que je suis retombé sur Terre. Je l'ai arrêté dans son élan, me dégageant de ses bras.  
Il m'a regardé avec étonnement.

« C'est pas ce que tu crois... »je lui ai simplement expliqué, je n'avais pas envie de lui parler de moi en ce moment...et pour dire quoi ? « J'ai une mauvaise cicatrice... »

Il n'a pas parlé, encore une fois, il a repris ma main et m'a emmené dans sa chambre. Satoshi a allumé l'applique qui se trouvait au-dessus du lit et m'a fait m'allonger.   
J'ai encore tenté de l'arrêter quand il a repris mon déshabillage mais il m'a embrassé brièvement et je me suis tû. Puis il a ôté mon T-shirt et je me suis senti bien nu tout d'un coup sous son regard. Il a observé avec émotion la longue balafre qui coupait mon torse en deux parties distinctes et j'ai vu sa mâchoire se serrer. Il a tendu un doigt hésitant vers ma cicatrice et l'a caressé avec douceur avant de se pencher sur moi et de l'embrasser. J'ai passé ma main dans ses cheveux et j'ai fermé les yeux.   
Il s'est ensuite redressé et m'a embrassé rageusement m’entraînant avec lui dans la tourmente. Tout s'est enchaîné dans un ouragan de sensations. Je n'ai plus eu peur, j'avais juste tellement envie d'être à lui que quand il est entré en moi, j'ai eu la sensation d'être en vie pour la première fois. Entièrement vivant.   
Il n'y avait pas de douleur, la douleur je la connaissais bien, elle était mon ennemie intime et n'était jamais accompagnée de plaisir. Quand j'ai commencé à voir des étoiles parce qu'il me martelait sans répit, j'ai enfin appris qu'elle pouvait aussi apporter le bonheur et la plénitude. Sans m'en rendre compte des larmes ont commencé à couler et il a apaisé ses mouvements de bassin, jusqu'à s'arrêter totalement, me rappelant à lui, m'embrassant légèrement. Puis nous avons recommencé à onduler ensemble jusqu'à ce que la jouissance nous emporte.   
Il s'est allongé a côté de moi et a ouvert ses bras. Je me suis collé à lui, baisant son torse humide.

« Excuse-moi. » 

Il a baissé les yeux sur son ventre qui était taché de ma semence et il a attrapé une boite de mouchoir qu'il m'a donnée. Je l'ai nettoyé et j'ai commencé à rire sous cape.

« J'ai pas fait ça depuis des années...j'ai l'impression d'être un ado de 15 ans qui vient de se branler dans les toilettes et qui nettoie ses bêtises.  
-C'était une bêtise pour toi ? »

J'ai senti mon estomac faire un looping. Je n'ai pas répondu et il a fini par prendre mon menton dans sa main pour me contraindre à le regarder. Il attendait une réponse.

« Non. Mais on ne sait rien de l'autre. Rien de ce qui se passe n'est sensé...  
-Tu veux venir vivre ici ?  
-Je...quoi ??  
-Avec moi. »

J'avais envie d'accepter sans réfléchir mais c'est la partie rationnelle de mon cerveau qui a parlée.

« Pourquoi ?  
-T'en as pas envie ?  
-Tu réponds toujours à une question par une autre question ?  
-Dis oui.  
-C'est pas raisonnable.  
-On s'en fout de la rationalité. J'ai mis assez de temps à te trouver, je ne veux plus que tu me quittes.  
-Satoshi...  
-Dis oui. »

Il ne plaisantait pas. Son visage sérieux ne semblait pas autoriser la réplique. Il m'a fait basculer et s'est allongé sur moi à nouveau, pesant de tout son poids. 

« Dis oui. »A-t-il susurré à mon oreille.

J'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai opiné. 

Je ne suis retourné chez moi que pour reprendre mes affaires et aller voir Masaki qui s'inquiétait pour moi. Ca n'a pas été simple de lui expliquer ce qui se passait dans ma vie. D'abord je n'étais jamais sorti avec aucun mec de ma vie, alors lui annoncer que j'allais vivre avec un homme ça n'a pas été évident à accepter. Sans compter que lorsqu'il m'a demandé des explications, j'ai été incapable de lui en fournir.  
Il ne m'a lâché que lorsque je l'ai ramené avec moi à l'appartement. Je crois que si sa mâchoire n'avait pas été si bien accrochée elle aurait chu au sol. 

« C'est chez lui ?? Mais il fait quoi ce mec ?  
-Il bosse dans le centre de Tokyo.  
-Ok, mais il fait quel job ? Parce que je veux le même !  
-Touche à rien !!  
-T'inquiète, je touche à rien ! »il a levé les mains en signe de bonne volonté et s'est assis dans le canapé. « C'est ça la peinture ?  
-Ouais. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?  
-Qu'est-ce que t'as ?  
-Tout ce qui existe je crois » j'ai jeté un œil à la cave qui se trouvait à la droite du frigo et j'ai opté pour deux bières. Ca semblait plus prudent.  
« T'es amoureux ? »

Il ne m'avait pas encore posé la question. 

« Oui.  
-D'un mec ?? Qui a 10 ans de plus que toi ?  
-C'est irrépressible. Si tu le voyais...tu comprendrais.  
-T'as pas une photo ?  
-C'est pas mon chien, je me balade pas avec sa photo dans mon porte-feuille.  
-Nan, m'enfin, on est chez lui, y'a pas un cadre, pas une photo, c'est strange, non ?  
-C'est vrai... »j'ai regardé autour de moi et il avait raison.  
« Tu sais pas ce qu'il fait, y'a pas une photo, il a l'appart d'un président, t'es sûr que c'est pas un parrain de la mafia ? »

C'est là que j'ai entendu la porte s'ouvrir. Je ne m'y attendais pas.  
Il n'a pas eu l'air surpris de trouver un étranger chez lui, mais je commençais à m'y faire. Rien ne semblait le surprendre.  
Il est venu m'embrasser sans aucune gêne.

« Tadaima.  
-O...okaeri. »j'ai eu honte de rougir devant Masaki mais il me faisait un tel effet que je ne pouvais pas le cacher. « C'est mon ami, Masaki Aiba. »  
« Ohno Satoshi. Enchanté de te rencontrer. »

J'ai souri méchamment en voyant la tête de Masaki. Au moins maintenant il ne pouvait que me comprendre.  
Le soir quand on s'est couché je n'ai pas pu m’empêcher de lui poser quelques questions.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais comme travail ?  
-Ca t’intéresse ?   
-Oui, bien sûr.   
-Je travaille dans la finance. J'achète des sociétés, je les revends, je fais de l'argent. Rien de palpitant.  
-Pourquoi y'a pas de photos dans ton appart ? »

Pour la première fois il a paru déstabilisé.

« Parce que j'ai personne. A part toi.   
-Tes parents ?  
-Ils sont morts, je suis tout seul.  
-Tu n'as jamais vécu avec un autre homme ? »

Pour un homme de 35 ans, ma question semblait légitime.

« J'ai été marié une fois.  
-Tu...tu as été marié ??   
-Ca a l'air de t'étonner qu'une femme ait voulu de moi ! »il s'est mis à rire.  
« Non, ce qui m'étonne c'est que tu n'es pas gay...  
-Et alors toi non plus. »

C'était implacable. 

« C'est tout ? »a-t-il demandé.  
« Et tu es divorcé ?  
-Non veuf.  
-Oh...je vois. Ca fait longtemps ?  
-Oui. Une éternité. »

Il a mis fin à la conversation en déboutonnant à la hâte ma chemise et en plongeant dans mon cou pour mordiller ma clavicule. Je me suis laissé emporter par le désir qui me prenait à chaque fois qu'il posait les mains sur moi.   
Je ne pouvais pas lui résister.

Des semaines plus tard, alors que j'allais sortir de chez nous, je suis tombé sur une femme qui allait frapper à la porte.  
Elle a eu l'air aussi étonné que moi en me trouvant là.

« Je venais voir Satoshi-kun... »a-t-elle expliqué.  
« Je suis Sakurai Sho. »Je ne savais pas exactement ce que Satoshi pouvait dire en parlant de moi, je n'avais jamais rencontré personne de son entourage.  
« Vous vivez avec lui ? »m'a-t-elle dit avec perspicacité.

J'ai acquiescé.

« Je suis la mère de sa défunte femme. »

Je lui ai proposé de rentrer un moment pour boire un thé et c'est là que j'ai basculé dans la dure réalité.  
Elle m'a raconté ce qu'avait été la vie maritale de Satoshi et de sa bien-aimée femme.   
Elle a eu la gentillesse de se montrer heureuse qu'il ait enfin rencontré quelqu'un qu'il aime...je me suis senti vraiment touché par cette femme et elle m'a demandé de l'autoriser à revenir me voir.  
Puis j'ai attendu que Satoshi rentre du travail.  
Je ne sais pas combien d'heures ça a duré mais quand il a passé la porte il faisait noir dehors. Il a tout de suite vu que quelque chose s'était passé parce qu'il est venu s'asseoir face à moi sans même m'embrasser.

« Tu comptais me le dire quand ?  
-Quoi ?  
-Pour ta femme.   
-Je t'ai dit ce qu'il y avait à dire. Elle est morte point final.  
-Ce serait plus simple n'est-ce pas...Sa mère est passée aujourd'hui chez nous, elle m'a raconté.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?  
-Combien tu as été détruit quand elle est morte. Combien tu as été détruit quand ils t'ont persuadé de donner ses organes malgré ta répugnance à le faire, parce qu'elle l'avait demandé. Qu'elle est morte le 30 janvier de l'année 2002 il y a 10 ans, le jour exact où j'ai reçu le cœur d'une personne morte dans un accident de voiture. C'est son cœur qui bat dans ma poitrine ?? »

Il a baissé la tête sans répondre et j'ai eu l'impression un instant de voir l'homme qui venait de perdre la femme de sa vie.

« C'est pour ça ? Tout ca...tu voulais garder son cœur avec toi ?? T'es un malade !! »

Je comprenais mieux maintenant. Cette rencontre « fortuite », cette relation si précipitée, ce « j'ai mis tellement de temps à te trouver... »

Je me suis levé et sans relever la tête il a attrapé mon poignet. Je l'ai regardé et je l'ai sincèrement plaint. J'ai passé ma main dans ses cheveux et il a attrapé ma taille posant sa tête contre mon ventre et je l'ai senti pleurer contre moi.

« C'est parce qu'elle est en toi que tu m'aimes ? »

Je me suis pétrifié. Avait-il raison ? Cette évidence entre nous, ce mal de lui dès qu'il disparaissait de mon champ de vision ?  
Je me suis agenouillé et j'ai pris sa tête entre mes mains. Je l'ai embrassé jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête de pleurer et pour une fois c'est moi qui n'ai pas répondu.  
Peut-être.

« Tu m'aimes ? »c'est tout ce que j'ai pu lui dire. C'était tout ce qui comptait en réalité, quelle qu'en soit la raison. Il a opiné.  
« Alors je ne te briserais pas le cœur encore une fois. »

Nous sommes heureux ensemble aujourd'hui. Nous avons une vie de couple amoureux, harmonieuse et nous n'évoquons que rarement ce qui nous a fait nous rencontrer. Je sais qu'il m'aime pour moi au-delà du cœur qui bat pour lui dans ma poitrine...


End file.
